Trent Parks
Trent Parks is a main character and major supporting protagonist of the 2002 natural horror film Sabretooth. He is a former senior guide for Sierra Summer, a camp with major support for charity, and the boyfriend od Casey Ballenger. Background Little is known of Parks' past, other than that he came to Sierra Summer in the past, meeting Casey Ballenger, who he dated after the summer, but messed up his relationship with very badly. He also appeared to have made good friends with Leon Tingle, as the film implied them to be close. Sabretooth Trent Parks made his debut in the film at Sierra Summer, showing his friend, Leon Tingle, how good he was at karate kicking boards in half, doing one first and then two at once. As his ex-girlfriend, Casey Ballenger, walked by and made a remark towards his displays, he attributed it as being her sense of humor. Explaining who she was to Tingle, Parks denied he was interested in her and that he'd already been through that. Later called together with most of the trainee guides, Parks was introduced to Jason, the only one not present, when he quickly arrived late and they all set out into Sierra Nevada for the others to learn the area. When Jason and Lola Rodriguez, another trainee, fell behind, he told Ballenger(the official leader, though he too was a senior guide), that Jason could not be babied, though she argued she would be doing the training, not him, to which he answered she'd best do it right. Rodriguez quickly broke up their fight, with them continuing to base camp. That night, he and Tingle later went playing around through the forest, which the others, in their absence, made comical light of. The next day, the group steadily continued on their way, with Parks passing a bottle around for the others to drink out of and afterwards playing a game of truth or dare, asking Rodriguez if she'd ever slept with a girl. However, when she asked him if he'd ever been in love, he backed out of the game and asked if anyone wanted to take a walk, with only Rodriguez coming with him. When they reached a small spring or puddle, they began to bond, her revealing her awareness that Ballenger was the one he'd fell in love with,w hich they'd both made obvious. Explaining how they'd met, Parks openly admitted he screwed up their relationship, only for Rodriguez to kiss him, remove her shirt, and entice him to try and catch her, even though he'd removed his shoes. He surprised her, but she had been scared by something beforehand, which she described as a lion(it was really a saber-tooth tiger). Though he tried to ensure her everything was fine and that it had probably run off, she took it as him not believing her and she quickly returned to camp, awakening Ballenger when she entered their tent. She asked him what he'd done, but Parks answered that she'd been freaked out by a mountain lion and went to bed. The next morning, he greeted Tingle, before tellign Ballenger he didn't see the cat that Rodriguez encountered after noticing they were discussing it. Though he became outraged when Ballenger suggested going back after seeming evidence of the "lion" was seen, their fight was broken up by Rodriguez, who insisted that they continue. Making their way to a cave, which Tingle and Ballenger decided to explore, Parks offered to show Rodriguez a place where the whole state was visible, which amazed her. Though they nearly made out, he suggested they get back before the others began to wonder about them. Later that night, Parks, Rodriguez, and Ballenger were awakened by the sound of Jason screaming, with Tingle informing them he was in the woods. Afterwards, Parks and the others stoked the fire for the night, and the next morning pairing up to look for him. Parks and Rodriguez were paired, as were Ballenger and Tingle in finding him, with Parks telling his friend to keep his eyes peeled and Ballenger to be careful. Calling for Jason, he told Rodriguez not talk asthough he were dead and, when she told him she something moved nearby, he lightly called in its direction, before they ended up on the run from a saber-tooth tiger(Smilodon fatalis). Though he urged her to just keep moving, Rodriguez was carried off by it, despite Parks' desperate attempts to save her, leaving him terrorfied and tearful of it and her death. Arriving back at the camp, Parks told Ballenger Rodriguez was dead and of the saber-tooth, to much disbelief, with Robert Thatcher, a professional big-game hunter and tracker looking for the cat, who Ballenger and Tingle had encountered while searching, telling him to settle down and saying it was an African lion, which Parks disputed. Informing the hunter of how far away this happened, he instructed them to nearby mine to await his return. When they arrived at it, Parks blamed himself for what happened to Rodriguez, as he didn't listen to her before. Later, as Ballenger had told him and Tingle of some shafts they could hide in, the saber-tooth arrived, Tingle forcing him and Ballenger to go hide inside whiel he held it off, despite their attempts to get him to come to. When they reached a dead end, Parks confessed to the terrorfied and hopeless Ballenger that he'd come back for her, to tell her he was sorry for the past and try to repair their relationship, with her then settling down and pointing out a whole in the roof, which he boosted her up to when the saber-tooth entered. Park's got in between the two rock in front of him, seperating him and the cat, but also cornering him. However, Thatcher soon arrived, along with the only reamining member of his crew and he and Ballenger managed to drug the cat just enough that it passed out and allowed Parks to escape the mine. Running outside to Dr. Catherine Viciy, he was soon joined by Ballenger, the two embracing each other, before Thatcher told them all to head for the lake while he finished off the saber-tooth. However, he and Ballenger decided to go back and help him, with Viciy continuing. Finding Thatcher with a hurt foot from a bear trap, Parks used his knife to cut two saplings into spears after he informed them Viciy had unloaded his rifle, and they helped him along, reaching the lake, where they found Viciy. After checking out her claim that there was no way to climb down the cliff, Parks concluded she was right to the others, to which Ballenger revealed she knew a way down. After Viciy pulled a revolver to kill Thatcher and prevent him from killing the cat(her creation), Parks karate kicked it out of her hand, but was shot through the shoulder in the process. The saber-tooth then arrived, with Ballenger helping him up and and Thatcher having her press a bandanna on his wound when they climbed on some rocks, meanwhile Viciy was killed by her own creation while trying to warn it off. Afterwards, Thatcher tricked the saber-tooth into jumping on one of the spears and threw it over the cliff to its death, and Parks later stated he would live through the injury and, as they headed back down the mountain, admitted he no longer wanted to go camping, suggesting skydiving or bungee jumping instead. Skills Just like his girlfriend, Casey Ballenger, Parks was an experienced senior guide of Sierra Summer, though not as much as her as he didn't do it for as long. He was also a mastered karate user, specializing in the board kick. He was able to break two solid boards in half with one kick and quickly kick Robert Thatcher's pistol from Viciy's hands before she could use it on him. Personality Trent Parks is a very nice person, with a sense of humor and loyalty to those he considered friends. He loves his girlfriend, Casey Ballenger, greatly, though he messed up their first relationship. During the film, he began to bond with Lola Rodriguez, and came to care very much for her, as he was tearful when the saber-tooth killed her. They might have ended up together as a couple, despite his initial desire to reconsile with Ballenger. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Alive